Naruto: The Scion of the Salamander and the Golden Heart
by windstorm16
Summary: Summary Inside.


**Hello all Storm here with a new story challenge from The Sith'ari! No much else to say other than hope you enjoy. Also trigger warning for some people, mentions and attempted suicide in the beginning of the chapter. So, without further ado.**

 **I own nothing**

 **During the night of the Kyuubi Attack, something went wrong with the sealing, resulting the Biju's destruction and Naruto's Chakra Coils being shattered. For years, Naruto had been bullied by the other kids and denied entry into the academy due to his disability, while the adults looked at the boy with pity. This pushes Naruto to end it all, by jumping down the bottomless chasm near the village in an attempt to take his own life. But instead of dying, Naruto lands in a lake where he discovers an underground forest that resides in the chasm and stumbles upon the ruins Magnolia Town, where he meets the spirits of two individuals that will change his life forever, Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia. Naruto soon discovers that these two are their ancestors with him being taken on as their students and learn their respective magics. While he can't be a Shinobi, Naruto will rise as a Mage and revive Fairy Tail, bringing it back to the prominence that it once had in the Age of Magic. All the while taking on the name of Naruto D. Heartfilia.**

'So, this is how it will end?' Thought nine-year-old Naruto Uzumaki as he stood on the edge of a large chasm looking down into the darkness with empty eyes

Now anyone who saw a child standing on the edge of a cliff would likely be concerned and worried, while wondering why a child was standing so close to a fall that'd kill them. The reason why Naruto was standing on the edge was rather simple.

He was going to jump.

Why Naruto was going to jump was also simple. He was sick and tired of it all, the looks of pity and disgust, being ignored, denied entry into the Academy, the taunts and bullying, and being treated like he doesn't exist. All while his brother, and main bully, Menma, was worshipped as a hero.

It all started the day Naruto and Menma were born, their mother, Kushina Uzumaki, had been taken captive by a masked man who had extracted the Kyuubi no Kitsune sealed inside her before taking control of the Kyuubi and making it attack Konoha. Their father, Minato Namikaze, managed to drive the masked man off and free the Kyuubi, before drawing it away from Konoha to seal it away into Menma.

But something had gone wrong during the sealing, rather than the Kyuubi being sealed away reports say the fox seemed to have imploded releasing a shockwave of its chakra, the acid like chakra melting away anything it touched. It likely would have killed Naruto and Menma had Minato and Kushina not shielded their sons with their own bodies, though resulting in their own deaths.

While Menma remained unharmed, Naruto however was not so lucky as remnants of the Kyuubi's chakra seeped into his body and his Chakra Coils were permanently destroyed.

The result was Naruto could no longer use chakra, his body didn't even have any anymore.

This lead to Naruto living a rather hard life, one filled with pity, disgust, hatred, bullying, and loneliness.

For as long as Naruto could remember he'd always been looked at it with pity and disgust by the villagers, which at the time he didn't know the reasons behind it. Now he knew it was due to his inability to use chakra, pity that he couldn't use chakra and disgust that the son of their Yondaime was so weak.

Though thankfully the most the villagers did was ignore him, like he didn't exist, or give him those looks, at home it was even worse. Menma was treated as the complete opposite of Naruto, where Naruto was ignored and hated Menma was loved and adored by the villagers, this lead to Menma having an overinflated ego and sense of self-worth, along with treating Naruto lower than dirt.

It didn't help that the boys godparents, which was debatable, Jiraiya and Tsunade blatantly preferred Menma, most of the time forgetting Naruto even existed. Naruto had tried asking them to train him as well, since while Naruto couldn't use chakra he could still learn Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, and Fuinjutsu since those didn't require the use of chakra. But they never gave him an answer simply ignoring him and continued training Menma.

This further inflated Menma's ego that he was getting special training from two Sannin while Naruto got nothing. Eventually Menma's taunting turned into bullying, both physical and mental, which lead to other kids bullying Naruto wanting to get on the Yondaime's sons good side.

Naruto did his best to ignore it all, constantly telling himself that once he gets in the Academy things will get better. Unfortunately that never came to pass as Naruto quickly learned he had been denied entry into the Academy, under the pretense that because he couldn't use chakra he couldn't become a Ninja.

Which was complete bullshit, Naruto knew it, the Academy instructors knew it, everyone knew it, as Naruto had seen an older boy already enrolled in the Academy and he couldn't use chakra either!

Naruto knew the real reason he wasn't allowed in the Academy, no one wanted the failure tarnishing the legacy of their precious Yondaime any further than he already did with his lack of chakra.

This combined with the bullying, the taunting, the looks of pity and disgust, no one that cared about him, and his very existence being ignored, Naruto simply wanted it all to end.

This leads to why Naruto was standing on the edge of a chasm. Closing his eyes Naruto took a deep breath before taking a step forward and letting gravity do the rest all while a single thought went through his head.

'Hopefully it's not too painful.'

Naruto wasn't sure how long he had been feeling, but if must have been a long time as looking he could no longer see the top of the chasm. Though after what felt like hours of falling Naruto finally hit something, though rather than it being a hard stone ground, it was water likely a lake given it was deep enough that Naruto didn't hit the bottom.

Freaking Naruto quickly began swimming to top as water poured into his mouth, sure he jumped with the purpose of dying but he didn't want to drown. Breaking through the surface of the water Naruto gasped for air and coughed from the water that got in his lungs. Quickly swimming to the edge Naruto pulled himself up to dry land and coughed up the rest of the water before falling down on his back breathing heavily.

Groaning Naruto slowly got up, his entire body sore and hurting from the impact of hitting the lake.

'Why is there even a lake down here?' Naruto wondered

Looking around Naruto saw he was in a large underground cavern, though something soon caught Naruto's attention. Walking towards it Naruto saw it looked like the ruins of town.

Moving around the ruins Naruto was wondering how no one could have found this place and how long it's been here. After a while Naruto reached the other side of the town and stood in front of a large building with tattered flags on it and a wooden sign on the ground in front of it.

Curious Naruto bent down and brushed some of the dirt and grin off the sign to see what it said.

"Fairy… Tail?" Naruto asked out loud along with seeing a symbol on top of the sign which he guessed was supposed to be a fairy with a tail

Looking up at the building Naruto couldn't help but wonder, what was Fairy Tail?

Entering the building Naruto saw plenty of long tables, a gift shop, a bar, and a stage. Walking around the building Naruto looked around seeing banners with the same symbol as on the sign, though Naruto stopped when he felt something crack under his foot.

Looking Naruto saw it was a picture, picking it up he cleaned it off and saw it was a group of people of varying ages all with wide smiles and happy looks on their faces. A few stood out for Naruto, one was a short old guy wearing a jesters hat, a blonde guy wearing headphones, a trio of white haired siblings Naruto guessed, a tall orange haired man with a mechanical arm wrapped around a brown haired girls shoulder who looked like the man, a guy with long wild black hair lots of metal piercing in his face with a permanent glare, a short blue haired girl standing next to the black haired guy, another blue haired girl with a love-struck expression standing next to a shirtless guy, a stern looking redheaded girl wearing armor, a third blue haired girl that looked just a few years older than Naruto, three cats, a blue one, a white one, and a black one, that stood up right and had wings.

Finally the last two are ones that really had Naruto's attention. The first was a blonde girl smiling widely while winking and with a peace sign, with a key ring carrying several silver and gold keys. While the second was a guy with spiky pink hair, slitted pupils, elongated canines, a confident smirk, with his right fist bumping his left palm giving Naruto a clear view of the red symbol on his shoulder along with a draconian tattoo.

Just looking at the picture Naruto could tell that all of them were really close friends, or even family. Putting the picture down on a table Naruto continued exploring the building, eventually going out back behind the building.

Behind the building Naruto found a long row of graves making him gulp, his fear of ghosts making him wary and fearful of angering resting spirits. Reaching the first grave Naruto read what it said

 _Makarov Dreyar_

 _3rd, 6th & 8th Guild Master of Fairy Tail_

 _Still watching over his brats_

'So Fairy Tail was a guild.' Naruto thought

He'd read about guilds, freelance organizations that took all kinds of jobs, but have since become debunked when the Hidden Villages were created.

Going to the next one Naruto began reading each of them one by one.

 _Laxus Dreyar_

 _10th Guild Master of Fairy Tail_

 _Lightning Dragon Slayer_

 _Mirajane Strauss-Dreyar_

 _The She-Demon_

 _Gildarts Clive_

 _5th Guild Master of Fairy Tail_

 _Ace of Fairy Tail_

 _Gajeel Redfox_

 _Black Steel Gajeel_

 _Iron Dragon Slayer_

 _Juvia Lockser-Fullbuster_

 _Juvia of the Great Sea_

 _Gray Fullbuster_

 _Ice Devil Slayer_

 _Erza Scarlet_

 _7th Guild Master of Fairy Tail_

 _Titania_

 _Wendy Marvell_

 _Sky Sorceress_

 _Sky Dragon Slayer_

 _Lucy Heartfilia-Dragneel_

 _Celestial Queen_

Naruto's attention was held by the last grave that he wasn't watching where he was going and end up bumping into the grave in the line knocking it down.

'Crap!' Naruto thought paling dramatically thinking he might have just angered someone's spirit

Looking at the grave Naruto read what it said.

 _Etherious Natsu Dragneel_

 _E.N.D._

 _Fire Dragon Slayer_

 _The Dragon King_

 _The Last Dragon_

"So-sorry Natsu-san." Naruto apologized before sitting the grave back up in its original spot

"It's fine, no harm done." Spoke a male voice from behind Naruto

"Yeah you even put it back rather than just leaving it." A female voice added

Naruto froze up and slowly turned around and saw two figures. He recognized them as the pink haired guy and blonde girl from the picture he found inside, they looked virtually identical to their picture, with only one minor difference.

They were both intangible and see through.

"Gh-gh-gh-gh-GHOSTS!" Naruto screamed wanting more than anything to run but found himself rooted in place

"Don't worry we aren't going to hurt you." The blonde girl said crouching down smiling kindly at Naruto

Naruto strangely enough felt himself calming down despite meeting two ghosts. Just something about the blonde girls smile made him feel safe.

"Yeah! And we're way cooler than some plain old ghosts!" Boasted the guy puffing out his chest

Only to face plant when the blonde girl karate chopped him on the back of the head sighing in exasperation and a hint of fondness.

"Sorry where are our manners. I'm Lucy Heartfilia-Dragneel, the idiot that talks to much is my husband Natsu Dragneel. Who are you?" Lucy asked both curious and worried of how he found Magnolia

Curious as only someone with magic in them should be able to find this place, and from they've seen magic died out a long time ago replaced by that Chakra stuff. And worried considering they were at the bottom of a ravine.

And all the scenarios as to why this boy was at the bottom of a ravine worried Lucy immensely.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto introduced

"It's nice to meet you. Now if you don't mind me asking how did you get down here and find this place?" Lucy asked worried of what his answer will be

Natsu, who had picked up himself up off the ground, looked at Naruto with a serious expression also curious as to how he got down here.

Naruto hesitated, not sure if he should tell them anything. He was worried if he did tell them they'd look at him in pity, and he didn't want pity, or judge him for his decision to end it.

Seeing his hesitance, Lucy placed a comforting hand on Naruto's shoulder, surprising the boy that she could touch him.

"It's alright you don't have to tell us if it makes you uncomfortable. We just want to help." Lucy said kindly

Naruto looked into Lucy's and Natsu's eyes searching for any deceit but didn't find any. Finally after a few moments Naruto told them of his treatment by the villagers, the bullying, the hatred, the loneliness, and why he ended up at the bottom of the ravine.

When he was finished Naruto was surprised when Lucy suddenly pulled him into a tight embrace, considering Naruto wasn't used to anyone hugging him. Tentatively Naruto returned the hug while enjoying the warmth and wondered if this is what it felt like to feel a mothers love.

Lucy meanwhile was horrified, disgusted, angered, and saddened that anyone could treat a child that way, three of whom being his own brother and godparents! She didn't think when she pulled Naruto into her arms, only that she made sure he wasn't ever treated that way again while wishing she could summon her spirits and let them loose on Konoha.

Natsu meanwhile, was to put simply, pissed off!

Rounding on his heel Natsu prepared to go straight to Konoha and show them what happens to anger a Fairy Tail Wizard.

Or he would have had Lucy not grabbed him by his scarf stopping him in his tracks.

"Let me go Lucy! I'm gonna show those bastards wha happens when you pick on a kid! They'll regret ever being born!" Natsu said as red scales started appearing on the left side of his body while flames started emitting off him

Even while dead he was still powerful enough to effect the physical world, it just shows how powerful E.N.D is.

"Natsu don't! Believe me I'm angry to, but you know we can't leave here! Besides now that I have the time to think clearly, I noticed something." Lucy said looking at the sleeping Naruto in her arms, having fallen asleep from the excitement of everything

"What?" Natsu asked still annoyed she stopped him

"I can sense magic inside Naruto." Lucy revealed, surprising Natsu

Looking at the sleeping kid Natsu suddenly felt the magic in him, buried deep inside him. Not the only that it felt… familiar.

"Huh, his magic it seems similar to ours." Natsu said, Lucy nodding feeling the light that was similar to her Celestial Spirit Magic and fire from Natsu's Fire Dragon Slayer Magic

'Maybe, I mean it is possible given how long it's been.' Lucy thought

Though if it is true then Lucy will right alongside Natsu in going to Konoha and making heads roll.

Cause nobody hurt a member of her family and got away with it.

*Later*

Naruto woke up hours later in a surprisingly comfortable bed inside the ruined halls of Fairy Tail. Getting up Naruto saw the room he was in looked like an infirmary.

Getting out of bed Naruto exited the infirmary and found himself on an upper floor with a balcony overlooking the inside of the guild. Down below he found Lucy and Natsu sitting a table surrounded by… ghost food?

Naruto sweatdropped watching Natsu scarf down all the food, all while wondering how it was even possible for a ghost to eat or if ghosts even needed to eat. Going downstairs caused several steps to creek getting both mages attention.

"Oh you're up!" Lucy said cheerfully giving Naruto a bright smile, Natsu giving a wide grin

"Yeah, how long was I asleep?" Naruto asked

"Just a few hours not to long." Replied Natsu

Naruto nodded continuing downstairs though he couldn't help but notice how both Natsu and Lucy looked at him, not necessarily in a bad way but still strange.

"Why are you two looking at him like that?" Asked Naruto snapping the two out of their staring

"Oh! Sorry, it's just… me and Natsu were talking about it and Naruto how would you like us to train you." Lucy said, shocking Naruto as no one had ever offered to train him and anyone he's asked has always said no or just completely ignored him

"Bu-but, I can't use Chakra." Said Naruto sad that the first time someone finally offers to train him and he can't take the offer

"No, but you can use magic." Lucy said smiling, confusing Naruto

"Magic?" Naruto asked

"Yep! Something way cooler than that Chakra stuff and way more powerful!" Boasted Natsu taking pride in his magic

While they've seen the rise and fall of several powerful Shinobi, most still couldn't compare to the opponents Natsu and his friends had gone against like Acnologia, the Spriggan Twelve, the Etherious, Future Rogue and the dragons he brought from the past, and Zeref himself.

Plus Natsu himself being E.N.D a demon even Acnologia feared.

"Ignoring his ego, he is right with magic anything is possible." Lucy said knowing all the possibilities of magic from time travel to travelling to an alternate world

"And you want teach me… magic? Why?" Said Naruto cautiously having learned no one does anything without reason especially if it means helping him

Seeing his guarded look saddened and angered both mages, knowing it was a result of his treatment in Konoha. Pulling out a Lacrima Lucy set it on the table and motioned for Naruto to come over, which he had rather slowly.

"Naruto, this is what's known as a Lacrima. There are plenty types of Lacrima for different uses, such as communication, storing magical power, and surveillance just to name a few. This Lacrima though functions the same as a DNA test, though rather than using a persons DNA it tests magic. See while everyone has their own unique magical signature people who are related, such as a parent and child, will have similar magical signatures. All one has to do is channel some magical energy into it and if it's a match it glow." Lucy said handing the orb to Naruto who took it

Instantly it glowed brightly surprising Naruto.

"What does that mean?" Naruto asked, Lucy kneeling down while Natsu grinned

"You see Naruto that Lacrima had some of mine and Natsu's magic stored in it. Because it reacted positively to you…" Lucy trailed off

"That's makes you our descendant." Natsu revealed

That truly shocked Naruto, these were his ancestors, they were family, and they wanted to train him!

"So, Naruto how'd you like to become a Fairy Tail Wizard?" Lucy offered

Naruto looked between the two before he began nodding.

"Yeah!" Agreed Naruto giving a real smile for the first time in years

*Timeskip-Five Years*

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" Naruto roared smashing his flame covered fist into a mountain punching a massive hole into it along with melting the surrounding stone

"Yeah that's the way to do it!" Cheered Natsu while it might not be as strong as his Fire Dragon King's Demolition Fist it's definitely powerful enough to shatter even the strongest and biggest of opponents

In the five years since Natsu and Lucy have started training Naruto in their magic, he has proven time and again he was meant to be a Wizard. Never having been one to hold back, Natsu instantly began training Naruto in Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic, which Natsu had eventually learned after getting a taste of Laxus' lightning and gaining Lightning Fire Dragon Mode, and Fire Devil Slayer Magic, which was Natsu's magic when E.N.D commanding the blue flames of purgatory.

Naruto took to the Slayer Magic with ease, learning and performing moves that took Natsu years to learn under Igneel and on his own. Natsu also trained Naruto in the physical aspects of combat to better condition his body to handle the strain of Dragon Slayer Magic. One thing Natsu also made sure to drill into Naruto's head was the danger of Devil Slayer Magic, that if he overuses it the more he'll lose his sanity and go berserk attacking both friends and foes alike, this made Naruto swear to only use Devil Slayer Magic as a last resort. Natsu also told Naruto of the risk of overusing his Dragon Slayer Magic, that he could end up turning into a dragon, which unfortunately Natsu couldn't prevent as the only reason he and the other Dragon Slayers didn't transform was thanks to their dragon parent sealing themselves inside their children.

After he had gotten a good grasp of his Dragon Slayer Magic Natsu had taught Naruto the secret of Lightning Fire Dragon Mode and Fire Dragon King Mode, the latter of which Natsu had sealed away until Naruto was much stronger to handle the power the mode came with.

Lucy also taught Naruto her Celestial Spirit Magic, which wasn't much given he need Celestial Spirit Keys, so they mostly studied the theory behind it, with Lucy telling Naruto the most important rule was to love and respect the spirits, that they were friends and comrades no just tools. Another thing Lucy taught Naruto was Urano Metria, which she warned was an incredibly taxing spell requiring plenty of magical power to perform.

Now after five years Naruto had come a long way in his training. His appearance had changed drastically his pupils were now slits like a dragon, and elongated canines. His outfit was also the same one Natsu wore after his one year training trip minus his scarf, including the bandages on his right arm concealing the draconian tattoo for Fire Dragon King Mode.

"Thanks old man." Naruto said giving a fanged grin only for Natsu punch him on the head

"Respect your elders brat." Said Natsu his eye twitching while having a now found respect for old man Makarov in dealing with him and his friends whenever they went overboard on a mission

"Now let's go Lucy will be angry if we're out any longer." Natsu said both shivering at the thought of an angry Lucy and her dreaded "Lucy Chop"

Instantly both vanished in a swirl of fire reappearing in the Fairy Tail Guild Hall.

"Where have you Two been!?" Lucy demanded making both boys jump

"Uh, we were just out training, nothing dangerous." Said Natsu sweating

Sometimes Lucy scared him more than Erza ever could.

"Training? Is that what you two call causing an earthquake!" Said Lucy having felt the ground shake several times and just knew Naruto and Natsu were responsible

"Does it help if we said no harm was done gran- I mean mama Lucy." Naruto said quickly correcting himself when Lucy glared at him

The first and only time Naruto made the mistake of calling Lucy "granny" was also when he learned about her "Lucy Chop". Since then Lucy told Naruto to call her "mama Lucy", which Naruto was completely fine with as during his time with Natsu and Lucy, he's come to see them both as his parents.

"Great! Now come one Natsu! Also Happy Birthday Naruto." Lucy said smiling at him before dragging her husband off somewhere

'Oh yeah. I turn fourteen today.' Naruto thought

It made him wonder how the people in Konoha are doing, if anyone had noticed he'd gone missing. Immediately Naruto dismissed those thoughts no longer concerning himself with Konoha or its people.

After a few moments Natsu and Lucy returned carrying some stuff.

"Naruto, we want to tell you that as of today your training under us is officially complete. The only thing left is for you to go out and get experience." Lucy said

"But before you go we wanted to give you your gifts." Added Natsu

Lucy step forward first holding out a keyring holding two golden keys, surprising Naruto.

"These are…"

"I started out with Cancer and Aquarius when I became a mage, now you'll start out with Virgo and Aries. And remember…" Lucy said

"The Spirits are our friends not our tools." Said Naruto, Lucy nodding proudly

"But where are the other keys?" Naruto asked curious since Lucy had most of the golden keys in her life

"Now where'd be the fun in that." Said Lucy with a wink as one of the best parts of getting a new key was the task of locating it

"Guess it's my turn." Natsu said stepping forward and pulled out the scarf he wore in life

"Igneel gave me this scarf as a kid, I never took it off once and always kept it with me. Now I'm passing it on to you." Natsu said, Naruto taking the scarf in amazement before wrapping it around his neck

"I also have this for you." Said Natsu with a serious expression as he pulled out a medium-sized Lacrima big enough to hold in one hand

Naruto looked at it see it was pure black and filled with chaotic blue magic swirling around in it.

"In my life I face plenty of strong opponents. But out of everyone I've ever fought only one of them proved I couldn't fight alone or even with my friends, the entire world had to band together just to restrain him. He was being beyond any god, demon, or dragon I've met. This Lacrima contains the last vestige of his magical power that I collected so it could never fall into the wrong hands." Natsu said, much to Naruto's amazement as he realized just who's magic was contained in the Lacrima

"Acnologia." Muttered Naruto faintly hearing a roar from the Lacrima as if in response to the name

"Yes, the Black Dragon. This Lacrima contains the last remnants of his magic and now it's yours." Natsu said handing the Lacrima to Naruto who held it carefully in his hands

"What am I supposed to do with it?" Asked Naruto worriedly at having such a valuable and powerful object with him

"You'll know when the time is right. But believe me when I say there's no one else I'd trust more to safeguard that." Said Natsu smiling, Naruto nodding before pocketing the Lacrima

"Now just one final piece of business. Where do you want your stamp and what color?" Lucy asked holding up the guild stamp, Naruto pointing to his right shoulder

"Here and in crimson red." Said Naruto

Nodding Lucy pressed the stamp to Naruto's shoulder. When she removed it their lay the Fairy Tail insignia proudly displayed for all to see.

"Congratulations, you're officially a Fairy Tail Wizard." Lucy said as she remembered the day she joined the guild so many memories both good and bad, and she wouldn't trade them for anything

Lucy handed Naruto the stamp, so he could use it for future members.

"Thank you, both of you for everything you've done for me." Naruto said

"Don't worry about it. We stick together no matter what, that's what family does. Now why don't you go show those Ninja that Fairy Tail is making a comeback!" Natsu said all while wishing he could be there to see Fairy Tail revived

"Definitely." Naruto said

After exchanging hugs and goodbyes Naruto left the guild hall and ruins of Magnolia with one final look. Reaching the lake he fell into five years ago Naruto grinned widely as fire shot out his hands and feet shooting him into the air.

"Get ready world…" Naruto said launching out of the ravine and into the open air before cutting off the fire

"Cause Fairy Tail is back!" Shouted Naruto fist pumping

He will revive Fairy Tail and no matter what challenges come his way he will achieve his dream.

And he's all fired up for whatever adventures are out there!

 **So, what did you think, good. Yeah it started out dark but the got better with Naruto finding out he's descended from two of the coolest mages around and receiving training! Also Naruto won't be OP right off the back as while he knows the moves he still needs experience to grow stronger. Now Naruto is out on his own to revive Fairy Tail and maybe meet some of his fellow descendants. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

 **Storm out**


End file.
